


Our lives on the silver screen

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Watching Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: What if Marinette and Adrien's future kids kidnapped the class and had them watch their lives on the silver screen.





	Our lives on the silver screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first story however it is my first on ao3. If you want to read more of my stories I have a bunch on wattpad my username is the same on both sites

I had a very weird feeling about today. The day started with me waking up before my alarm went off and I was able to get to school early and change up my look a little. I didn't change much I just left my hair down and didn't pin it up to make it look short. "Marinette wake up you're going to be late!" Tikki my kwami exclaimed causing me to giggle as I finished brushing out my hair. "I'm already up Tiks, I woke up early today because I had this weird feeling that something is going to happen today. Not necessarily something bad but just something weird. "I said. "You should probably get going though Marinette and just grab something for breakfast as we leave. If you hurry you could probably freak out your friends." With that I left my room and grabbed a fruit cup filled with banana slices strawberries different kinds of melon and raspberries and even pineapple, and a fork and was off to school.

Time skip to class

Soon after the bell rang the door opened we got out our materials expecting it to be Madame. Bustier but instead in walked three kids they looked to be triplets. The girl just snapped her fingers and suddenly I passed out. When I woke up I was in what appeared to be a theater. I looked around and saw the entire class was here I looked to my left and there was Alya and to my right was ... MY LONG TIME CRUSH ADRIEN AGRESTE.

"Hi there as you can see we have brought you here but before you say anything let us explain why we brought you here. My name is Emma and these are my brothers Hugo and Louis, and we brought you here to watch your lives and the identities of the heroes of Paris will be shown. The heroes are in this room in fact in the future they get together and have three kids me and my brothers. Now we're going to start with Stormy weather." Emma said. Wow so this is what that weird feeling I had was about. This will be interesting.


End file.
